White vs Dark
by Plotline.Obsessed
Summary: Tyki Mikk's life is in perfect balance. He has a White and a Dark side. But how long can this balance last? Note: Contains spoilers of latest chapters. Complete! Please read and review.
1. Tyki

So, I've rewritten this first chapter, and I hope you like it better than what I previously had. It is MUCH shorter, as I eliminated all the pointless rants... read, and tell me what you think!

* * *

White vs. Dark

**Tyki**

Sitting in an armchair by the fire in the Noah family's living room, Tyki toyed with his hat absent-mindedly as Road played with Lero. Road, not liking the bored atmosphere at all, said,

"C'mon Tyki, let's go hunt Innocence!"

"Road-tama, you must not go running off without permission ~Lero~!" said everyone's favourite pink-umbrella-with-a-talking-pumpkin-head (for what other choice do we have), Lero. Road, choosing to ignore the umbrella, continued to pester Tyki. Finally, Tyki was forced to give in. He got up from his armchair, sighing, and followed a skipping Road through one of her doors.

On the other side of this door lay a small town in a beautiful countryside, with rolling hills and the hint of an ocean breeze wafting in from somewhere in the distance. But none of this was what Road and Tyki were paying attention to. All they felt was the sense of Innocence that was nearby. Both Noah began to get excited with this sense. This was what they lived for, to destroy Innocence and often those who possess it. The sense this time was especially strong. As they drew nearer, they could tell more about the Innocence… or Innocences, for with a sense this strong, there had to be more than one. A General and his disciples, perhaps? Suddenly, the sense became two senses, the exorcists (as the Noah assumed them to be) had separated. The pair saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack. When they approached, they saw the black and white coat of an exorcist worn on a small body that was hunched over something, as if he was picking something up from the ground.

"Exorcist," Road called, unable to resist teasing such an obviously easy target, "Do you want to plaaay with me?"

Tyki waited for the exorcist to turn around. He was excited, even though he wanted to fight the General of the group, not this small boy with his weak aura of Innocence. Slowly, the boy turned around. As the young eyes travelled from Road to Tyki, his fear turned into bewilderment and surprise.

"Tyki?..." he said

Eez! Why was Eez here? Tyki was quite happy with his balanced life; he did not want his white side to mix with his dark. He had been so careful! But Eez was there, and Road was staring at Tyki.

"Does he know you from somewhere, Tyki?" the blue haired girl asked quizzically. "Do you have a special claim on him?"

Eez also started to ask questions. "Who is that girl, Tyki? And what happened to your skin?"

Not knowing what else to do, Tyki approached Eez. He stuck his arm through the boy's shoulder, whispering,

"I am not on your side, run… now."

And Eez obeyed. He ran down the street as Tyki chased him. Eventually, though, Tyki "lost" him, but not before seeing what Eez held in his hand.

_The buttons I brought him… And they now hold the aura of Innocence…_ Tyki thought as he returned to Road. He needed to do some serious thinking.

* * *

So? You like it? Do you like it better at least? Chapter three is being worked on at the moment, and I do have a plan for the end of this story, so I won't drop it. See you in chapter three! Please drop a review!


	2. Eez

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or anything like that, obviously, since I am on fan fiction...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eez**

Eez was sitting, waiting for his friends and caregivers to be done work. He was playing with the buttons Tyki had given him. He noticed a strange man in a black and gold coat watching him. Eez gave the man a questioning look, and then turned back around. He paid no mind to the man until he approached Eez and asked to see the buttons. Eez was puzzled and somewhat afraid of this man, but he had a kind look about him, with his slightly eccentric-looking puffy, grey hair pulled back in a loose pony-tail, and his small eyes framed by rectangular glasses. Eez handed him the buttons. The man teared up somewhat as he turned the buttons over. One seemed to be especially interesting to him. He looked it over, holding it to his ear, smelling it, squinting at it, Eez wondered if he was going to taste it, but thankfully, he didn't. The man then looked at the back and murmured,

"Yeegar… so one escaped…"

He looked at the small boy before him curiously, and also somewhat sadly.

"How did you get these buttons?" he asked.

"Tyki-nii gave them to me; he often gives buttons to me when he comes back from his other job."

Eez smiled slightly at the thought of his friend. The strange man frowned.

"Tyki…" he murmured, he then continued, to Eez

"I think it would be best if you came with me. I am Tiedoll, General of the secret organization, the Black Order, and I think your buttons have what I'm looking for, and you, I believe, are the only one who can use it." The 'secret' aspect of this 'Black Order' appealed to Eez's little boy side.

"Will I be able to come back?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." Tiedoll replied.

"Can I say good-bye to my friends then? I'll tell them that you decided to sponsor me so that I can go to school again."

Tiedoll was surprised at how quickly the boy agreed, and at how ready he was with a lie for his friends.

"Uh… yes, I guess you could say that… wait… you don't go to school?"

"No, I had to quit a few years ago because the gold mine began to run low, my parents had to abandon me because they could no longer afford to keep me. That's when I was taken in by my friends." Eez answered. "Can I go tell them now?"

"Yes, that would be best." Tiedoll said.

Eez ran off. Tiedoll was left to his own thoughts. _Is this Tyki the Tyki Mikk of the Noah clan? Poor boy, it is cruel that he must learn of the dark side of the world at such a young age, especially since this dark side contains someone he obviously looks up to. The Innocence now in Yeegar's button must have slipped in before he died. How sick of Tyki Mikk to give the boy the buttons of people he killed… And how ironic is it that it was these buttons which made the boy an exorcist. A Noah has created an exorcist…_

"Let's go now Mr. Tiedoll!" Eez was back, he had all his buttons in a small, worn canvas bag.

"Yes, let's go" Tiedoll replied.

""I'm Eez by the way." Eez said brightly as the pair set out.

***

Tiedoll brought Eez to the Black Order headquarters. After a few tests (courtesy of Komui0, they were all surprised to learn of the ability of Eez's Innocence: Each button, as long as Eez also had General Yeegar's button with him, took the form of the power of the button's original owner. Eez thus had Daisya Barry's Charity Bell, Kevin Yeegar's Pendulum, Suman Dark's wind-arm and Allen Walker's claw arm, some having been sent to Eez by mail, Eez explained. None of these abilities worked very well for Eez though. He could work them all very roughly, thus why he could only create Allen's claw arm, not the full Crown Clown. Komui thought that Eez could train each one to improve his power over it, but he knew that he would never achieve the power the ability had when its original owner had used it, at least not in the same form. For example, no matter how hard he tried, Eez would never achieve Crown Clown, or reach general level in the same way with Yeegar's Pendulums. Komui assumed that it was possible for Eez to reach General level, but if any of the powers evolved, they would evolve to match his personality, just as Allen's Innocence had to.

Since most of the exorcists were off on missions currently, and they were short on exorcists, Komui decided that it would be best if Eez did field training with Tiedoll, joined by Chaoji, who was still in training himself. While walking towards a place that may have Innocence, Tiedoll was explaining to the two of them how Innocence worked and why exorcists fought (more to Eez than to Chaoji, since Chaoji had learned much of this on the Ark). Suddenly, Chaoji tripped on a stone and tumbled down a hill, knocking Eez's buttons from his hand as he fell. While Tiedoll followed Chaoji to see if he was okay, Eez bent down to pick up the buttons. As he stooped, he heard a girl's voice behind him.

"Exorcist, do you want to plaaay with me?"

Eez turned around after picking up the last button. He recognized the tall man beside the girl.

"Tyki?..." he said

* * *

So? Did you like this chapter better? Please review, if you want any more, I feel like I'm working for zero gain here... (By the way, please review even if you don't particularly like it, and people without accounts, please note that you CAN review anonymously... *hint, hint* I welcome all reviews.)


	3. Tyki: Broken Balance

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters, story, etc, just the basic idea.

**

* * *

**

**Tyki: Broken Balance**

He was staring into the flames from his favourite armchair. He wanted to be one with the dancing flames, not in the suicidal or arson way, but because they had what he wanted, balance. They were taunting him with the fact that they could both warm the room and eat away at the logs at the same time. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Road began calling his name.

"Tyki, I'm bored, why haven't you been talking recently?" Road whined.

Tyki remained silent.

"Is it because of that exorcist we met the other day? You never told me who he was or how he knew you."

Tyki pointedly picked up a newspaper and began reading.

"C'mon Tyki! Answer me!"

"It's nothing, really, Road. I just know that boy from before I was a Noah. I haven't seen him in awhile"

Neither of these statements were untrue, he hadn't seen Eez for a long time; weeks before the Ark, and he had known Eez before he was a Noah. Strung together, however, the statements were misleading. Road bought it.

"Oh… okay Tyki, just making sure nothing was wrong."

Tyki was relieved, it seemed as if part of his troubles had been solved, but Road went on.

"Kill him next time… We don't want the exorcists to know too much about us, right?" Road winked and ran off, leaving Tyki alone to his thoughts once again, although now, he didn't want to think about it.

_What should I do? I can't kill Eez, I just don't think I'm capable of it. But if I don't kill him, I'll be killed for treason just like the fourteenth, and then he'll be killed anyway._ Tyki thought.

He finally decided, after weighing his few options, to see how it would work if he simply tried to avoid Eez. Also, Tyki had been told that he had some time off soon. In this time he could visit the mines to see if he could get mote information, and he could also check on his last hope, that it was really Eez that he had seen. He hoped that it was actually a different boy that he had seen, one very similar to Eez, so similar that Tyki had hallucinated the rest. Yes, this was wishful thinking, but Tyki didn't have anything else left.

"Tyki-pon, dinner time " he heard the Earl calling him.

"I'm coming" Tyki called back.

As he got up, he looked into the flames once again. They were dying out.

* * *

Is it just me, or can I not write much about Tyki? Well, I think the next Tyki chapter will be longer because something will actually happen besides thinking (yay!). The chapters actually should be getting longer as we're moving towards the climax...

Next chapter: Eez again. Tiedoll will explain to him what the Noah clan is. (Okay, I lied, it's possible that this chapter will be short as well now that I think about it...)

Please review! it's the only way this story is going to get any better.


	4. Eez: The Noah Clan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, if I did, the plot would be different (and because of that, probably worse off, not to say I can't write fanfictions...)

**

* * *

**

**Eez: The Noah Clan**

"I am not on your side, run… now…"

The words echoed through Eez's head as he ran he wanted to know what all this was about. Why had Tyki said he was not on his side? Why was Tyki's skin gray, with those strange scars across his forehead? Who was that girl, with the same skin, eyes and scars beside him? Although Tyki had looked completely different, Eez had known it was him. He had sensed it, almost. The strange thing, however, was the sense of danger that accompanied it and Tyki's words…

"Eez! Where are you going?" Tiedoll and Chaoji were trying to catch up with him. They all stopped, with Chaoji gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Tiedoll asked, concern written all over his face.

Eez wondered how Tiedoll had known that something was wrong, until he realized his cheeks were wet from tears.

"T-t-tyki-nii… he, he chased me…" Eez stammered.

"He did, did he…" Tiedoll said thoughtfully.

"Tyki? Isn't he that Noah?" Chaoji said, sounding fearful "What happened to this kid? And Tyki-_NII_?!? Who ARE you?" this last was directed at Eez.

"Calm down, Chaoji, we will settle all of this right now, but first, I must explain to Eez what the Noah clan is." Tiedoll seemed to calm Chaoji and Eez down, as both sunk onto a nearby log.

"That's better. Now, where was I before Chaoji had his unfortunate fall?" Tiedoll asked, making Chaoji blush.

"You were reviewing the story of Noah's Ark, I think, sensei." Eez said helpfully, while wiping away the few remaining tears.

"Ah, yes, and such is a good place to start." Tiedoll started.

"So, as you both know, Noah was contacted by God and told to build the Ark. He put in two of each kind of animal, food and his family. Those in the Ark were thus saved from the Great Flood. Now, as we have recently found out, the Ark is not the boat we once believed it to be, but-"

"Ah! That cube in the sky that teleports people!" Chaoji interjected.

"Yes, that's right." Tiedoll replied.

"Really? It isn't a boat?" Eez said.

"No, but this Cube has something like an entire town within it. I have gotten off topic… Ah, yes, what we call the Noah clan are those few on Earth whose genes match very closely with those of the original man, Noah. These Noah are working with the Millennium Earl to destroy Innocence. You see, this first flood was caused when the Earl first tried to destroy the world, so I suppose he kept his accomplice, Noah, and his family alive, although this is just my opinion. The point is, Eez, though it is regretful and unfortunate, your Tyki is one of these Noah. You may be glad to know that the fact that you still live means he does care for you to some extent."

Eez couldn't say he was relieved by this fact, exactly; in fact, he didn't feel and couldn't say anything.

Tiedoll decided that he might as well finish, so that Eez could get over it all at once, without reopening the wounds left by the shock every once in awhile, leaving scars.

"We must defeat the Noah, and the Black Order is aiming to do so." Tiedoll said gently. "They are our enemies."

"You will be able to, I'm sure" Chaoji added encouragingly.

Eez said nothing. He was staring at his buttons with a slightly fearful, slightly nauseous look to his face as he realized where they had come from, and what the names meant exactly.

* * *

Sorry that this took so long, and that it was so short for the wait... I need more reviews to keep going!

Next chapter: Tyki visits the mines

Note: If anyone knows the names of Tyki's other two friends at the mines, could you tell me? I don't remember if they have any... Please review, you'll get the chapters faster if you do. On that note, thank you to the people who have reviwed and alerted this story! Unless you've written your own story, you won't believe how happy it makes me! (Constructive criticism is welcome).


	5. Tyki: White Again

Disclaimer: I didn't make up any of these characters, I only manipulate them.

Oh yeah, thanks to Lani-Spades, Shadow-Walking-Tactician-VI, and sol angel dpl for the reviews and alerts! It's nice to know that people actually read/enjoy this story!

* * *

**Tyki: White Again**

He hung up his hat and coat on the rack. He messed up his hair and put on his worst shoes. Yes. Now he was ready to go out.

Thanks to Road's doors, travelling was no problem for the Noah. Sometimes, times like these for example, Tyki would have liked along train ride to think, but mostly to stall. After today, there was no hope of denying that Eez had entered the Black Order. Although this hope annoyed Tyki because he knew that this hope would bear no fruit, he would still miss it once it was gone. But it was too late to regret coming now. He could already see the small house he, Eez, and his two friends, Momo and Crack, shared. The whistle would be blowing down at the mines any second now, so Tyki decided to wait for the two miners to come home in the shack.

The miners' home was a complete contrast to the Noah home. Where the Noah had a huge dining room with cushioned seats surrounding a beautiful antique mahogany table, the miners had a small table, handmade by Eez using the plywood he had found that had been thrown out. The table was shoved in a corner along with four mismatched, uncomfortable looking chairs. Where the Noah had more bedrooms then people, the miners all slept in the same room. All in all, while his Dark side had a lavish manor, his White side had a one-room home shared with three other people. It was dirty, dusty and had cobwebs in every corner, but Tyki liked it, and hated to think of any of the occupants being in danger, especially if this danger was caused by him. The front door opened and Momo and Crack came inside, laughing. They stopped momentarily when they saw Tyki, but then began greeting him, still laughing. Tyki looked around acting bewildered. Then, in a voice that could have been called the complete opposite of his prim and proper Noah side's voice, asked,

"Where's Eez?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet." Momo said. "This old man with puffy grey hair and glasses came and sponsored him so he could go to school, isn't that great? Eez really did seem to miss school when he couldn't go."

"Yeah, that's great!" Tyki answered brightly.

So that was the story they had been told. He was glad that Momo and Crack at least were uninvolved with the Black Order.

"Are you staying the night Tyki, or does your other job take priority over your lonely friends too?" Crack teased.

"You know that I don't decide when they call." Tyki answered. He did know that he had at least one day to be here.

Dinners in this house were much jollier than those at the Noah manor, but instead of turkey with many sauces and appetizers to accompany it each night, porridge was the main meal here. When Tyki thought of how well-fed all the exorcists he had seen before looked. He wondered if Eez wasn't better off being one of them. He would have good medical care, meals, a bed and a bathroom, all this more than what the miners could have ever offered him. All too often, however, the price for these luxuries was life.

After dinner, the meagre amount of bed sheets were pulled out and the three men went to bed on their mattresses that were only half-full.

The next morning, the three friends had breakfast (porridge), and then set out for the mines. While he worked, Tyki couldn't stop thinking about the empty spot where Eez usually sat while they worked. Where was Eez now? He knew Eez was in more danger because he knew Tyki. The Noah would not be happy if a Noah cared for an exorcist, and would kill Eez to get rid of the threat to their family. Tyki's heart tightened at the thought of Eez's life ending early because of him. Tyki's silence made Momo and Crack worry, but they decided to leave Tyki to his thoughts and to talk to him later.

This talk never came, since almost the minute they got home the phone rang. Tyki picked it up. It was time to become Dark again.

As Tyki walked away from the house, waving and smiling to Momo and Crack, he knew that at that moment, elsewhere in the world, his friend Eez was training to become his enemy.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. Please review. I'm aiming for three to five reviews this chapter. After three reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Don't forget: You don't have to have an account on to review! All reviews are welcome here.

Preview: Eez goes to the Black Order headquarters. There he meets many people. Ya. That's all I'm going to say. Suggestions on meetings with other characters are welcome (i.e. when Eez meets ___ he/character he meets should react/say/do ___), though I have some in mind so I can't guarantee their use in the story. So... yeah. See you in three reviews!


	6. Eez: Back to Normal

Sorry about the long wait since the last one, and no, I don't have any good excuses for why I haven't updated, except that I didn't feel like it, which, for anyone who has written anything, should be a good enough reason, they'll know that stories just don't turn out well when the author doesn't want to write ;).

**

* * *

**

Eez: Back to "Normal"

Three at the table were surprised to see him; the fourth was merely puzzled at the others' reaction.

Allen hid his surprise behind a warm smile and an invitation to sit next to him and his massive pile of food.

Lavi let out a small exclamation of "Ah!" before beginning his chatter again, acting as if nothing had happened.

Krowley's eyes widened, before he turned silent, which was not abnormal for him.

Lenalee looked at them quizzically, wondering what was wrong, but, deciding to ask them later, she turned to Eez.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you Eez!" she smiled warmly as she used the name he had given them only moments before.

Eez, who had sat down next to Allen at his invitation, recognised the three that he had met before. Although their meeting had been brief, it was hard to forget a sad-looking vampire, a boy with snow-white hair and a scarred eye and the brightly coloured man with the eye patch. He felt nervous next to Allen, as his previous meeting with him was when he was playing poker, when he was Dark Allen. When Allen started talking to him, however, his nervousness melted away in Allen's pure kindness, and Eez began talking as well.

"Oh, I like it here very much. Everyone here seems so friendly."

"Yeah, I forgot that Yuu is on a mission." Lavi added as an unrelated fact (to Eez anyway).

"Do you miss your parents, Eez?" Lenalee asked.

Eez wanted to avoid talking about Tyki, who was still a hard subject to think about for him.

"Well, I didn't live with my parents…" Eez said hesitantly.

Lenalee took this hesitation to mean he didn't like talking about his parents, so she tried the question everyone else at the table wanted to avoid.

"So who did you live with?"

Krowley, Allen and Lavi all held their breath, but were interested to know how Eez answered and how much he knew.

"I lived with Momo-nii, Crack-nii and… and, well, Tyki-nii, but he… I didn't know." Tears that were hastily wiped away appeared in Eez's eyes.

"Of course you couldn't know, it's not your fault." Lenalee said soothingly, taking the small boy into her arms. Over his shoulder, she gave the three others a look that clearly asked, "THAT Tyki?"

The three of them nodded silently.

"OY! CHAOJI!" Lavi shouted suddenly, breaking the silence.

Eez looked up at this shout. Chaoji had just come into the cafeteria.

"Oh! Hi guys, I see that you've met Eez."

"Oh yeah! You're both training under General Tiedoll, aren't you?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's kinda why I'm here. General Tiedoll and Komui want to see Eez right away to investigate his Innocence further."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Eez said, sounding happy, but with a hint of sadness, "Bye guys, I'll see you later!"

As Eez left the room, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Krowley looked at each. Each was wondering what would become of an exorcist who had such close ties with a Noah.

* * *

Now I must apologize again, for the short chapter. I'll try better next time! Any suggestions/reviews/complaints are welcome. Please review! Maybe my writer's block won't be as bad next time if you do! Oh, and more exorcists will show up, but if you really wan to see one soon, tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Next chapter:

How will Tyki handle wreaking havoc when the next exorcist who fights back could be Eez? Road is already suspicious, how long can this go on?


	7. Tyki: Hesitation

I'm back! Sorry for the total lack of updates recently. I'm going to try and update much more frequently. I hope to finish before -Man comes back (again) in November. Also, sorry for the short length of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tyki: Hesitation

It felt good to be out again with hundreds of Akuma at his disposal. It was soothing in a way to see the destruction caused by his own hands. Tall buildings fell just as the small homes did. He had always liked watching towns fall, but now especially, it felt good being in control of the destruction, instead of being the victim. As he watched, he smiled the smile that would have made any child besides the one in front of him run screaming.

"I'm glad that you're finally having fun again, Tyki. I was beginning to get worried." Road said, following Tyki's example with her own small grin.

"Yes, I suppose I have been acting rather strange recently, haven't I?" Tyki remarked distractedly, eyes still glued to the destruction before him. "But we must keep going. There is Innocence here, is there not?"

Road nodded and the two Noah continued through the town, getting closer to the Innocence they knew was there. As they approached the remains of the church, they noticed three figures coming from the other direction, in the black coats they knew so well. The Order was after this Innocence too.

"Ah! More fun to be had, right Tyki?" Road said joyfully.

"Yes… Of course, Road" Tyki said, a little hesitantly. He was afraid of what the light may reveal when cast upon the three shadowed faces.

"Come Tyki! We can kill two birds with one stone if we destroy the exorcists and then the Innocence, right?"

The three exorcists had noticed the Noah and were pulling out their weapons.

One look at all three faces was enough for Tyki's face to regain that evil smile.

"Yes, Road, killing two birds, or maybe more, would be a splendid way to end the day."

Although Tyki fought and destroyed as he always had, his moment's hesitation was not lost on Road. With suspicions mounting, she too joined the fray.

* * *

Yes, that is it. Tyki chapters tend to be short, don't they?

Next chapter: We're going to find out more about Eez's Innocence and about his new life at the Order. If there is something you really want to see in this chapter, don't be afraid to drop a review asking about it *hopes to get more reviews this way*.


	8. Eez: Tests, Tours and Buttons

A/N: *Looks at previous publishing date... last August*... oops. Hi, I'm back from the dead and I'm actually publishing something. Thanks for coming back to this story after so long a wait, and no I don't have an excuse for not publishing (sorry!) unless it's laziness and work... Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and I'll try (no promises though) to update more often.

* * *

Chapter 8: Eez: Tests, Tours and Buttons

From the rest of his experiences in the Black Order, Eez knew that the science lab would be much the same: strange, interesting, and somewhat frightening. The lab itself was a lot like that. Komui Lee, however, had a bit too much emphasis on the first point. Then there was Hevlaska. Eez liked her once she began to speak, but it was scary being held up so high that the ground could not be seen. This was especially frightening since he had never seen someone that looked like her before.

As it turned out after all this testing was done, Eez's compatibility level was around 59. This left a lot of room for improvement, but Eez had neither used his Innocence nor had real reason to use it before. He hadn't started training either, so this low number was understandable.

As soon as Eez was done, he left to go find someone he knew, be it Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, Krory, or General Tiedoll. To his dismay, however, they were all either on a mission or busy in some other way.

Eventually, he gave up and began to look for the library, or his quarters, whichever he could find first, but first he found himself hopelessly lost. As he was searching, he was suddenly met by a boy about his age. This boy had dark hair and an exorcist coat. His most remarkable feature, however, was the large jewel that seemed to be coming out of his forehead. When he saw Eez, he grinned, in a way that Eez associated with mischief.

"Hi! I'm Timothy and you're Eez, I know. Allen sent me. He said I should give you a tour while everyone else is busy. Why're you so grim looking? Let's go!"

Eez found himself being dragged through the halls.

"These are the training halls. In there is Kanda. Have you met Lavi? He likes to bug him, but I prefer to stick my tongue out at him when he's not looking."

Timothy then demonstrated this. Luckily, he stopped just as Kanda turned to glare at the two. Timothy scurried off, Eez following close behind.

As they were running, they passed a tall man with earphones on.

"That's Marie Noise. He's another exorcist. He was one of the people who came when I saved my orphanage."

Eez had a feeling that the story of the orphanage had more to it, but didn't comment.

Soon, they came across a short man carrying a stack of ancient looking books. He was, in fact, so short that all that could be seen was a long ponytail of gray hair sticking out above the pile.

"That's Bookman. He's Lavi's master, I've heard. But he's not a General, so I don't really get it…"

Once they were beside him, Eez could see the rather excessive use of makeup around the old man's eyes, giving him the look of an old, bald panda. Eez nodded in greeting, an action which the old man returned. They continued on.

"There's the library, but I wouldn't spend too much time there, it's boooring…" Eez couldn't help but smile at Timothy's advice.

They were soon met by a tall woman carrying some books into the library. She smiled and tried to wave, with one of the hands which she was using to hold the books. At the same time, she tripped over an uneven floorboard. She fell, and then got up, blushing and trying to regain her composure while picking the books up as quickly as possible. As she hurried off, Timothy said,

"That's Miranda Lotto. She's really clumsy, but even more sensitive. Don't hint at her being useless in any way, or she'll start apologizing until… well, until she stops, which could take awhile."

They soon reached the living quarters.

"This is your room. Lenalee told me which one it was. If you need anything, I'm right next door, but I'm bored, so I'll show you my room now."

He began walking towards his room.

"Oh, and by the way, I won't bite ya if you talk."

Eez smiled again and followed.

Over the next few days, Eez and Timothy became fast friends. Soon, it was time for more Innocence training. Komui wanted to know how Eez's Innocence worked. What were the conditions for using the buttons? Would any exorcist buttons work? They already knew the exorcist didn't have to be dead, as Allen's button worked for Eez. Komui provided buttons from the coats of all the exorcists he could for Eez to try (by stealing them from the laundry room so the exorcists wouldn't notice).

After trying them all, it turned out that the only ones they had of which Eez could not even make a rough shape of the owner's Innocence were Miranda, Chaoji and Timothy's Innocence.

Armed with this information, Komui retreated to his office. To sleep. Reever, on the other hand, assured Eez that he would figure everything out when he next had the time.

"Thank you, Mr. Wenham." Eez answered. He was getting used to this strange, interesting and frightening lifestyle.

* * *

If you could, please drop a review!

Next Chapter: Road begins to get suspicious...


	9. Tyki: Suspicions

See? I am updating. This chapter is really short (sorry!) but I'll try to update again soon. The Tyki chapters are shorter just because Eez's side of the story has much more content and I like the Eez, Tyki pattern. Anyway, I'm sorry about last chapter, I wrote it in small increments since the time I updated before that, so it was really choppy. I hope you like this one better. Please review, regardless!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, just in case you were wondering...

* * *

Chapter 9: Tyki: Suspicions

As the days passed, Road grew more and more suspicious of Tyki's behaviour. If Tyki was having any doubts about his Noah side, he could not continue to be trusted. This all seemed too similar to how it had started with the 14th. Road knew that something had to be done immediately. Before she did anything drastic, however, she had to be sure that her suspicions were correct. She decided to have a little talk with Tyki.

Tyki was sitting alone in the Noah family room, reading the paper from some local town. He glanced up for an instant when he heard footsteps.

"Hello Road, more homework?" he asked.

"No, Tyki. You know as well as I do that it's summer break!"

He did. It had been all she was talking about over dinner.

"So, what are you here for?"

"Can't I spend time with my family without an interrogation?" Road pouted.

"Yes, but you always want something…"

"Fine… It's just that, I'm starting to wonder about you Tyki." She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Really? How so?" Tyki answered absentmindedly, flipping through his paper.

"You seem to have something on your mind, and it's stopping you every time we face exorcists. I'm not stupid. I notice these things."

There's nothing to worry about, Road. I'm fine. You're probably just imagining these things because you're so bored. Come. Let's go hunting."

Road seemed a little but taken aback by his suggestion, but thought that it must be a good sign.

"Okay, Tyki, let's go." She said as they left.

_I'll just have to attack the tallest first,_ thought Tyki grimly as they left, _I'll have to be more careful from now on…_

* * *

Whether you liked it or not, please review! It encourages me to write more, and/or improve what I'm writing.

Next chapter: The secret of Eez's buttons are revealed.


	10. Eez: Innocence

Really? Two days in a row? I'm on a roll! But this chapter is really REALLY short, so, again, sorry. The chapters will get longer (not by much though, chapter 8 is probably going to be the longest) and I have all 18 chapters written out. So, if I keep updating like this it should all be over in a little over a week!

Disclaimer: Never have, and never will, own it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Eez: Innocence

When Eez went into the cafeteria the next morning, he was greeted by a sleepy-eyed Reever, who yawned and said, "eat quickly and then come to the science department. We've figured out the pattern."

Eez ate his breakfast excitedly, and then rushed to the science department, not forgetting to say good morning to anyone he knew on the way (which was amounting to quite a large number). Once he got there, Reever began to explain.

"See, the pattern seems to be that only buttons that have come into contact with a Noah works. The Innocence must sense danger of some sort in the buttons to connect with them. Only the Noah clan leaves enough of an aura of danger to connect with your Innocence. They also have to have touched the central button, Kevin Yeegar's. This is why you can use Allen's arm, but not Chaoji's rings. He did not have an exorcist coat when he met the Noah."

General Tiedoll entered the room. "I heard the good news, Eez. We can start training immediately. We shall start training you with the Charity Bell, as I am most familiar with it. The other Innocences that I know well are too advanced for you right now, but in time…"

And so, the two headed off to the training room.

* * *

What? I told you it was short. Please review!

Next chapter: An INCREDIBLY short chapter about Tyki (seriously, a preview would give away most of it).


	11. Tyki: Memories

Told you it'd be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 11: Tyki: Memories

When Eez had been left with them, none of the three had wanted to look after him. Eez's warm smile, however, had eventually grown on Tyki, Momo and Crack, and he became part of the family.

Tyki loved having two sides, but he couldn't help but think that it was his fault that Eez was an exorcist. Perhaps his Noah side had instigated something in Eez that wouldn't have awoken otherwise.

_No matter what,_ Tyki thought, _I have to fix what I started._

And so, he began to plan.

* * *

Next chapter: We see how Eez's training is getting along in a longer chapter! It's not that long, but it's long compared to these last two chapters.


	12. Time Passes

Well I didn't say it was going to be a long chapter, just longer...

Disclaimer: I don't claim DGM

* * *

Chapter 12: Time Passes

As time went by, Eez learned more and more about the Innocence he could use. He was being trained in using the Innocences whose true owners were still alive or, as was the case of the Charity Bell, whose owner's masters were still alive. Some exorcists, like Lenalee and Allen, were happy to help. Others, like Kanda, were only helped grudgingly, but Eez managed just the same. Kanda eventually accepted him, as Eez the only other exorcist with a sword, so he made a good sparring partner.

Eez soon discovered that he was not only able to work people's Innocences, but he was also able to combine them. Kanda's sword and Krowley's teeth allowed Eez to create a swarm of blood-sucking insects and Eez's version of Kloud Nine's monkey was not a true animal, because a button does not live, but more of a spirit. It was a kitten, but it too looked fearsome when Eez wanted it to be.

Despite his wide variety of abilities, Eez was not all-powerful. He had to work for every ounce of power he got out of every different button. He had no lack of training opportunities, however, as his varied techniques and unpredictability made him a good person to practise against. This was to Eez's advantage as well because he too got to practise against people of varying abilities. He grew to love his life at the Order, but he never forgot about Tyki.

Tyki, on the other hand, was not adapting so well to Eez being an exorcist. He was a good actor when faced by exorcists, but Road had a good eye and a sharp mind.

As the months passed, she decided to go to the Earl.

* * *

It had Tyki and Eez! I think this is one of two chapters that are neutral like this.

Next chapter: Road goes to the Earl.


	13. Road: A Discussion

I'm back to updating! Sorry for the brief delay, I'm going to try and get two more chapters up today to make up for it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Road: A Discussion

Road entered the room where the Earl sat. She sat beside him and took the lollipop he offered.

"What is it Road?" The Earl asked, in the voice of a concerned father.

"It's Tyki. I've been hiding my suspicions for a long time now, and I'm almost certain I'm right. Tyki is worried about hurting some exorcist. I don't know for sure which one, but I think it's a boy I saw holding a large amount of exorcist buttons, a blond haired, young exorcist. I'm worried that Tyki will betray us" Road ended on a cold, serious tone.

"Ahh… This is important. In that case, we must test his loyalties immediately. Before the incident with the 14th, I may have let this slide but now... Well, Tyki is rather… unique in his association with humans, I do hope that you're wrong, but we must eliminate any threat to our family."

"Yes," Road said, "and I've thought up a plan where we can kill two birds," a lick at her lollipop, "with one stone. The other bird, of course, being the exorcists." She beamed at the thought.

* * *

Yes, a Road 're going back to the regular Tyki/Eez pattern next time though.

Next chapter: More problems arise for Tyki.


	14. Tyki: A Plan, A Problem

Ha! Another chapter! Yes, it is incredibly short.

* * *

Chapter 14: Tyki: A Plan, A Problem

The Noah were preparing. Akuma must be created and gathered. Some of the more rowdy had to be contained. They were going to attack a European village en masse near where they suspected the exorcist's headquarters was in order to lure out all the exorcists.

Even though Tyki did not know that this battle would decide his fate, he was still nervous. Eez would surely be there and they would probably meet, given the small amount of exorcists and Noah. Besides, even if they didn't meet, how could Tyki concentrate, knowing that Eez could be facing death just metres away?

He could see no solution to his problem, even as the Noah and Akuma headed off to battle.

* * *

Next chapter: The exorcists get wind of the Noah attack.


	15. Eez: Battle!

There! Three chapters in about one hour!

* * *

Chapter 15: Eez: Battle!

"Attention all exorcists! All exorcists! Several Level 4's have been sighted not far from Headquarters! All exorcists please prepare for battle immediately! Please return to Headquarters immediately via the Ark if possible! All other staff and personnel, follow emergency procedures! This is an emergency! Repeat: This is an emergency!" was the cry heard over all golems from an uncharacteristically professional-sounding Komui.

Due to the nature of this call, and the extent of the Ark's power (and because of the unusual lack of missions lately), most of the exorcists were there in minutes.

They all set out, expecting the worse. They got just that. Just as some of the Level 4's were defeated, Noah began to appear.

"Ah, you lured us out…" said Bookman, calm as ever.

Everyone fought with all their might, including Eez. He fought close to Timothy, who, like Eez, was fighting his first non-mission battle. Both had been training for months now, and were fairly strong. They didn't, however, have unlimited energy.

Suddenly, a cry from Road was heard above all the noise of battle:"Tyki! Go fight the little blond boy!"

This gave neither Eez nor Tyki a choice. They turned to face each other.

* * *

Next chapter: Well, I think you already have a general idea of what's going to happen...

Please review!


	16. Tyki & Eez: Fight!

Disclaimer: DGM's not mine

* * *

Chapter 16: Tyki & Eez: Fight!

Time seemed to stop. Most people on either side of the battle realized what this face off meant, and most of the Akuma were dead.

The Noah and the exorcist approached each other and Tyki leaned in and whispered: "You must try your best to kill me."

Eez's eyes widened in horror at the thought, and widened further when Tyki's arm passed harmlessly through his chest.

"Go on Tyki! Get him!" Road's cheers echoed through the almost silent battleground.

Suddenly, Eez activated a button and copied Tyki's previous movement and plunged his own arm into Tyki.

Road and Tyki gasped. Tyki knew that he must be dead, but he couldn't believe that Eez would kill him so easily.

Eez then whispered to Tyki:"This is my adaptation of Allen's arm." He grinned. Eez's arm had passed harmlessly through Tyki's body.

It was Tyki's eyes' turn to widen.

Eez expertly poked at a few of Tyki's organs, enough to put Tyki in enough pain to make him useless for this battle, but so that it would be harmless in the long run.

Eez removed his arm and backed away as Road approached. When Road saw that Tyki was in real pain, she immediately called a retreat, created a door, and picked up Tyki. She stuck her tongue out at Eez, and left.

* * *

Please review!

Next chapter: The Noah return to the Ark...


	17. Tyki: Back at the Ark

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chapter 17: Tyki: Back at the Ark

As Road, Tyki and the other Noah got home to the Noah's Ark, the Earl greeted them.

"How did it go?" He asked.

The other Noah mumbled about it being a bother or fun and left. The Earl approached Road and Tyki.

"What's wrong with Tyki?" He asked, sounding concerned. Road, however, did not miss the hint of malice.

"The blond-haired boy did this to him, even thought Tyki already had his hand around his heart."

"Ah, I see… and why did you not kill said exorcist?" The Earl now turned to a slowly recovering Tyki.

"I-I don't know," came the reply.

"Was I not right in my suspicions?" Road asked.

"Yes, Road. Tyki must now, regrettably, be tried for treason." The Earl said a hard to read expression on his face.

"Oh, Earl, I think I've grown rather attached to Tyki. I think I may know another way…"

* * *

Next chapter: Road's "other way" is revelaed in... THE LAST CHAPTER!


	18. And they all lived

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

And without further ado, the final chapter of White vs. Dark.

* * *

Chapter 18: "And they all lived…"

Momo and Crack were happy to see Tyki come back after his long absence, and were even happier when he said that he had been fired from his other job (though whether this was joy at him being with them more or smugness at the fact that his "secret job" no longer existed, we may never know).

Tyki was somewhat saddened to learn that Eez was gone, but he was glad to know that he was getting a proper education. A better education than he, Tyki, had gotten or could give Eez, at least.

Years passed, and one day, Eez visited the small mining town, accompanied by a few friends. The miners noted their odd appearance (how often does one see a white haired man, a red-haired pirate, a relatively normal-looking girl and a young man with a red jewel implanted in his forehead all walking together?).

Momo whispered to Crack and Tyki: "Just what kind of school is he going to, with these people and those strange uniforms?"

Crack replied: "Dunno… all I can tell is that it's religious, with that cross… maybe that's some religious garb so we shouldn't comment?"

The three nodded in agreement and went to greet the group.

When the group saw Tyki, they all looked somewhat alarmed and taken aback. Eez recovered fastest, still looking quizzical, but said: "Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a long time, but I haven't really had the chance… Oh, these are my friends Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Timothy."

Each nodded and smiled as they were introduced. They soon realized Tyki, with the obvious exception of Eez, had no idea who they were.

From a distance, Road was watching, as she sat with a Level 3.

"Why can't we kill them? They're all just _there_! It would be sooo easy just to swoop down and…"

Road covered his mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you? This is _sacred ground_. This is where the traitor Noah, Tyki Mikk, can live out the rest of his days, unaware of the Dark side he once had."

**The End**

* * *

And that's it! Please review, especially now that the whole story is up.


End file.
